elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius (Morrowind)
General Darius is an Imperial knight who leads the Imperial Legion garrison at Gnisis during . He is located at the lower level of Madach Tradehouse. The Nerevarine can talk to him in order to join the Legion. Background Darius is the commandant and Knight-Protecter of the only currently recruiting Imperial Legion Garrison, the Deathshead Legion Garrison, in Gnisis, in the West Gash region on Vvardenfell. He masters the difficult task of keeping the peace between his Imperial and Orsimer soldiers well, as his men are loyal and speak well of him. The Fort the Deathshead Legion garrisons in Gnisis is named after him: Fort Darius.Dialogue with Gnisis citizen Interactions Widow Vabdas' Deed Once the Nerevarine has joined the Imperial Legion, General Darius asks them to obtain a land deed from Widow Vabdas, whose husband was killed recently in the Gnisis Eggmine. Her land would be optimal for expansion of the fort.Dialogue with members of the Imperial Legion in Gnisis Gnisis Eggmine The Kwama Queen of the local mine is infected with the Blight disease and the mine was shut down to avoid it spreading. The shutting down of the mine has severe economical consequences for the small village, that depends mainly on it. Darius asks the Nerevarine to cure the blighted Queen so that the mine can be reopened. Rescue Madura Seran A group of outcast Ashlanders have kidnapped the pilgrim Madura Seran and are asking for a ransom in exchange for her freedom. Ald Velothi has asked the Imperial Legion for help and Darius asks the Nerevarine to rescue Madura Seran, who is beeing held at Aidanat Camp. Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub Darius asks the Nerevarine to find Ragash gra-Shuzgub, an Imperial Legion member who has gone missing as she was collecting taxes. He says she was last seen heading to Arvs-Drelen, the tower in which the excentric mage Baladas Demnevanni lives. Talos Cult Conspiracy Darius suspects a conspiracy within the ranks of his men, directed against the Emperor himself. He asks the Nerevarine to investigate and execute the conspirers, if there are any. Inventory *Chest Key *Common Pants *Imperial Broadsword *Imperial Templar Boots *Imperial Templar Knight Cuirass *Imperial Templar Left Bracer *Imperial Templar Left Pauldron *Imperial Templar Right Bracer *Imperial Templar Right Pauldron * Unique dialogue General Darius "You're speaking to me. What do you want to know?" join the Imperial Legion (low disposition) "Sorry, the Imperial Legion only takes the best of the best of the best. You don't meet our requirements.." join the Imperial Legion (male player character) "Son, you got what we need here at the Imperial Legion. Do want to join? Or do you want to hear what we're all about?" :Sign me up, sir! "You are now a rank in the Imperial Legion. Welcome, name. You'll have to stay in uniform, so take this chain cuirass. You better be wearing a Legion cuirass of some kind in the presence of a higher ranking member. Take your orders from me and other knights, and your advancement through the ranks will be swift if you meet the requirements." :Tell me about the Imperial Legion, sir. "Your duties are to the Empire and to your commanding officers - in that order. Carry yourself with dignity and uphold the law. You are the face of the Empire to the common man. Respect all members of the Imperial Legion. It is treasonous to fight or steal from other members. If you break these rules, you must speak with your recruiting officer, me, to redeem your standing. Do you swear to adhere to what I have stated?" ::Yes sir. "You are now a rank in the Imperial Legion. Welcome, name. You'll have to stay in uniform, so take this chain cuirass. You better be wearing a Legion cuirass of some kind in the presence of a higher ranking member. Take your orders from me and other knights, and your advancement through the ranks will be swift if you meet the requirements." ::No sir. "I see." join the Imperial Legion (female player character) "Young lady, you got what we need here at the Imperial Legion. Do want to join? Or do you want to hear what we're all about?" :Tell me about the Imperial Legion, sir. "Your duties are to the Empire and to your commanding officers - in that order. Carry yourself with dignity and uphold the law. You are the face of the Empire to the common man. Respect all members of the Imperial Legion. It is treasonous to fight or steal from other members. If you break these rules, you must speak with your recruiting officer, me, to redeem your standing. Do you swear to adhere to what I have stated?" ::Yes sir. "You are now a rank in the Imperial Legion. Welcome, name. You'll have to stay in uniform, so take this chain cuirass. You better be wearing a Legion cuirass of some kind in the presence of a higher ranking member. Take your orders from me and other knights, and your advancement through the ranks will be swift if you meet the requirements." ::No sir. "I see." join the Imperial Legion (as a member) "name, you are a rank of the Imperial Legion. Don't you forget it!" Lugrub gro-Ogdum "Lugrub is one of my best soldiers, though he's sometimes rash and quick to anger." Concerning the quest Widow Vabdas' Deed orders :Yes, let's see if you truly are loyal to our cause here in Morrowind. There's a little issue of a land deed here in Gnisis I need you to take care of. orders (2nd) :Go get the Widow Vabdas' land deed. :land deed ::Mansilamat Vabdas died recently in the eggmine. He is survived by his wife who now owns a parcel of land we could use for another dock. Talk to the Widow Vabdas and get the deed to her land. Don't take "no" for an answer. Get me that land deed. ::land deed :::So do you have the land deed? :::No, not yet ::::What part of "Bring me the land deed" did you not understand? You have your orders. :::Yes, here it is ::::Yes, this is the land deed. I hope you didn't have to do anything illegal... I have more orders for you. Also, take this broadsword for a job well done. ::::land deed :::::You already brought me the land deed. :::Mansilamat Vabdas was murdered ::::Murdered? Do you have any proof? ::::proof :::::What kind of proof do you have? :::::Nevermind. ::::::These are serious accusations, name, and Lugrub is your superior officer. If you don't have any proof, I might have to press charges of insubordination. :::::I spoke with the ghost of Mansilamat Vabdas. ::::::I don't care if you saw the ghost of Tiber Septim. I can't tell the Legion officers in Cyrodiil that I condemned a soldier to death because you talked to a ghost. :::::Here is Lugrub's Axe. ::::::Hm. Yes, this is Lugrub's Axe. I can see how it's been damaged from hitting bone here and here. With this, I have no choice but to believe your story. Lugrub gro-Odgum is an outlaw. Find him and kill him. Then justice will be served. ::::::land deed :::::::Forget about the land. Bring Lugrub gro-Ogdum to justice. ::::::Lugrub gro-Ogdum :::::::Kill him to avenge the Widow Vabdas. If we don't act soon, his murder of Mansilamat Vabdas will ruin the reputation of the Legion. ::::::proof :::::::I have seen your proof, and I am convinced. Find Lugrub gro-Ogdum in the Gnisis Eggmine and kill him to avenge Mansilamat Vabdas. :::::::Lugrub gro-Ogdum ::::::::So you killed Lugrub. Good. Now the Widow Vabdas is avenged and justice has been served. I have more orders for you. :::::::proof ::::::::I am glad you brought me the axe. Now I know I was mistaken about Lugrub. ::::::::Lugrub gro-Ogdum :::::::::Lugrub is dead. Justice has been served. :::::::::land deed ::::::::::If Lugrub is dead, justice has been served. Good work, name. I have more orders for you. Also, take this broadsword for a job well done. ::::::::::land deed :::::::::::I won't try and get her land. Not after what happened. Some other members of the Legion are making a fund for the widow. :::::::::::fund for the widow (if killing Lugrub gro-Ogdum) ::::::::::::Would you like to contribute 50 septims to the fund? ::::::::::::No, nevermind. :::::::::::::I understand. It's not easy on a legionnaire's pay. ::::::::::::Yes, here's 50 gold. :::::::::::::Thank you, name. I hope we can get everyone to contribute. :::::::::::::fund for the widow ::::::::::::::You already made your contribution. Concerning the quest Gnisis Eggmine orders (after the quest Widow Vabdas' Deed) :You've proven yourself so far. Perhaps you can help with the Gnisis Eggmine. orders (2nd) :Cure the Kwama Queen in the Gnisis Eggmine. :eggmine ::The eggmine was closed recently because of the risk of spreading the blight, but the miners here need the eggmine to support their families. Find the blighted kwama queen and cure her. Either cast a cure blight spell on her, or speak with Hetman Abelmawia who has scrolls of cure blight. ::cure blight :::I'm not a wizard. I don't know where you could learn the spell of cure blight. But I have gotten scrolls of cure blight from Hetman Abelmawia before. Perhaps he has some or knows where you can get some. Scrolls are more reliable anyway. ::eggmine :::So has the kwama queen been cured? :::Yes, sir. (if true) ::::Good. Now the miners can go back to work. We'll still have to put guards in the lower parts of the eggmine, but at least the villagers can get their eggs. Take these 100 drakes as a reward. ::::eggmine :::::The kwama queen has been cured. Now some of the miners can return to work. :::Yes, sir. (if lying) ::::I'm not sure I believe you. You better go back down in the mines and make sure. :::No, sir. ::::Well, what are you waiting for? You have your orders. ::eggmine (if the kwama queen dies during the quest) :::The kwama queen is dead? Usually they don't die from the Blight so quickly. What will the town do now? ::eggmine (if the player kills the kwama queen) :::You killed the kwama queen? Why did you do that? This is an egg-mining town. It was the only industry here. What a typical Gnisis mess this is. :::eggmine ::::The kwama queen is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it now. Sometimes a kwama colony can recover from losing its queen, and sometimes not. We'll have to wait and see. :eggmine (if the player is expelled from the Imperial Legion)) ::You've been expelled, but maybe you can join the Imperial Legion again. Concerning the quest Rescue Madura Seran orders (after the quest Gnisis Eggmine) :Go to Ald Velothi and rescue the pilgrim Madura Seran. :Madura Seran ::I have a report from Ald Velothi that one of their own, Medura Seran, is being held hostage in an outcast ashlander camp just south of their village. Go there and escort her to safety. :orders ::Yes, I need a rank to find Madura Seran, who is missing. ::Madura Seran :::So you got Medura Seran(sic) out of the camp and in one piece. Good work, name. :::Madura Seran ::::Medura Seran was safe, last I heard. ::Madura Seran (if she dies during the quest) :::You say Madura Seran is dead? This will hurt our standing with the Temple, name. I wish it hadn't happened this way. :Madura Seran (if the player is expelled from the Imperial Legion) ::You've been expelled, but maybe you can join the Imperial Legion again. Concerning the quest Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub orders (after the quest Rescue Madura Seran) :Find out what happened to Ragash gra-Shuzgub. :Ragash gra-Shuzgub ::She was sent to Arvs Drelen, but no word has been heard since, and I suspect foul play. Find her and bring her back. Careful with old Baladas, though. I don't trust him. ::Ragash gra-Shuzgub :::Haven't you found her yet? Ask Baladas Demnevanni about her. :::Ragash gra-Shuzgub ::::Excellent! Good to hear you were able to get her out of there. ::::Ragash gra-Shuzgub :::::You got Ragash away from Baladas' tower. :::Ragash gra-Shuzgub (if she dies during the quest) ::::So she's dead already? That's too bad. Now I need a new tax collector. Well, you did what you could, name. :::Ragash gra-Shuzgub (if the player has killed her) ::::What do you mean she's dead? I ordered you to find her, not get her killed! You've disappointed me, name. ::::Ragash gra-Shuzgub :::::Ragash is dead, and I need a new tax collector. :Ragash gra-Shuzgub (if the player is expelled from the Imperial Legion) ::You've been expelled, but maybe you can join the Imperial Legion again. Concerning the quest Talos Cult Conspiracy orders (after the quest Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub) :You need further advancement. Talk to me again when you've earned the rank of Champion. orders (after the quest Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub) :I suspect there is something going on with some of my troopers. Informants have told me of a conspiracy brewing involving the Talos Cult, but I have not yet been able to find any proof of this. Investigate this, name, and bring me any information you find. :conspiracy against the Emperor ::I know something is going on. You must find out what. I worry our time is short. :proof ::Proof of a conspiracy against the Emperor. :Talos Cult ::They are a group that reveres Tiber Septim. It is not the group as a whole with whom I am concerned. It is rumors of a conspiracy within the membership that interests me. Talk to your fellow soldiers and see if you can find out more. ::Talos Cult :::So you spoke to Orius Maro. Did you find any evidence of a conspiracy? I'd try and get him to tell you the names of other Talos Cult members and then talk to them as well. :::Talos Cult ::::So you found a secret alter to Tiber Septim? It troubles me that the Talos Cult has been hiding its practices from me, but the worship of Tiber Septim is accepted throughout the Empire. I need proof of a conspiracy against the Emperor, name, not just the existence of a shrine. ::::conspiracy against the Emperor '(if the conspirers are still alive) :::::''This is a most troubling letter. Thank the Divines you found this evidence. Now you must execute Aurius Rulician and Oritius Maro for their crimes. :::::'''Talos Cult ::::::You brought me evidence of a terrible conspiracy against the Emperor. Find Oritius Maro and Arius Rulician and strike them down for their treason. Long live Uriel Septim! ::::conspiracy against the Emperor (if the conspirers are already dead) :::::A conspiracy to kill the emperor? Thank the Divines you found this evidence. Well done, name. And, it's good to hear you brought justice to those who would consider such a course of action. :::::conspiracy against the Emperor ::::::Now the traitors are dead. It saddens me that this could happen to men under my command. We all swore to serve the Emperor, no matter what happens. You've earned my gratitude, name. Long live Uriel Septim! :::::Talos Cult ::::::You have ruined their treasonous plans, but now I wonder... If we cannot trust the Talos Cult, who can we trust? ::::::conspiracy against the Emperor :::::::I thank you and the Emperor himself may personally thank you when he hears of this. You have done a great service to the Empire. Long live Uriel Septim! After finishing Darius' questline orders (after the quest Talos Cult Conspiracy) :I don't have any more orders for you. Check with the Knight Protectors in each of the Forts, and, when you're ready, check with the Knight of the Imperial Dragon, Varus Vatinius in Ebonheart. Trivia *Darius has unused dialogue that can be seen in the game's Construction Set which indicates that a quest was removed from the game involving Anumidium Plans. Appearances * de:Darius ru:Дариус Category:Morrowind: Imperials Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members Category:Morrowind: Gnisis Characters